


In the Air

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Shouta, Spitroasting, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Shiro takes four-year old Lance and Keith for a long-haul flight.





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Do you mind, lad?’_

_Shiro laughed and shook his head. The suitcases in the hallway loomed large over Lance, who attempted to climb high on them using the handle, and – each time the luggage would slide away with a clattering sound of wheels on tiles – Lance would pout and ram his arms over his chest with a narrowed gaze. Allura smiled and took Lance’s hand, as she guided him toward the main doors where he would be able to wave and shout his ‘bye bye’._

_The taxi outside beeped its horn and Allura waved to signal an acknowledgement, while Coran yanked the various bags under his arms with a rustle of his moustache, and – as Allura bent down to wrap warm arms around Lance – a cold draught blew threw the hall and swept her hair about her face. It was a beautiful sight, made all the more beautiful by Lance’s tears as the cold realisation dawned on him, and his little hands clung to her skirts as he chanted out ‘no, no, no’, even as she extricated herself from his clasps._

_‘I have your numbers,’ reassured Shiro._

_‘I just feel awful leaving him alone,’ said Allura. ‘We so rarely get time to ourselves, and we thought it would be nice to have a few days alone at the hotel, before you all join us for the vow renewal . . . oh, you should see Colleen! It is such a beautiful dress, Shiro.’_

_‘I look forward to seeing it,’ lied Shiro. ‘I’m sure it’s gorgeous.’_

_‘And you have his passport and tickets?’_

_Shiro jerked his head towards the side-table. The familiar passport sat on top of three tickets, along with a list of all Lance was allowed or forbidden from eating or watching in their absence, and Allura gave out a long sigh of relief as Coran packed the bags into the trunk of the taxi with the hums of an old tune. Allura reached down to kiss Lance on his forehead, just as the tears streamed from his eyes and he let out a long howl, and Shiro whisked Lace into his arms only to shower him with kisses and ruffle his hair, as he chirped:_

_‘You guys get going, I have everything.’_

_‘Okay,’ said Allura. ‘Goodbye, Shiro. Goodbye, my love!’_

_Allura ran out of the door and waved the entire time. The cool air brushed against Lance’s cheeks, drying his tears and soothing his skin, as he sniffed and called out ‘mama, stay’ and ‘papa, don’t leave me’, and both adults could be seen inside the taxi with tears streaming down their faces as they held tight to one another. Shiro waved to them and watched as they finally vanished out of sight, before he kicked the door shut and cricked his neck._

_The hall finally warmed, while Lance clung heavy about his neck. Keith poked his head out around the side of the lounge archway, where he glanced at the bumble-bee baggage and rolled his eyes, before he slunk back into the lounge to play his videogame. Lance was slowly coming around, as his fingers toyed with the collar of Shiro’s shirt, and he sniffed and rubbed his nose awkwardly against Shiro’s shoulder, while Shiro patted at his back and pressed another kiss to the side of his head. Shiro let out a long sigh and whispered:_

_‘Let’s get you all cleaned up, hey?’_

* * *

Lance gave a loud squeak.

The lights went out across the cabin. A passing flight attendant let out a loud ‘cute’, before sliding a box of candies over onto Lance’s tray, and whispered ‘free of charge’. Shiro thanked her as she walked away with a wave of her hand. It took only a few minutes for silence to descend on the plane, as people put away their earphones and staff disappeared behind various curtains, and all that could be heard were coughs and yawns.

Shiro sat pressed against the window, with Lance and Keith beside him. It was good luck alone that allowed the flight to be undersold, which meant the three seats to the side of them were unoccupied and allowed for better privacy, especially as the world around them slept and it would be another seven hours until arrival. Still, Lance cried beside him and clung to his arm with strong fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. He was flushed in his face, while the blanket fell from his frame and onto the floor. Shiro let out a long sigh.

He lifted Lance from his seat. It took little effort to coax him onto his lap, before he brought the blankets high over his shoulders and tucked him in around Shiro, so that – with a little time and careful arrangement – he was able to hide their bodies entirely from sight. Keith glanced to them with a raised eyebrow, before he moved into Lance’s seat and draped the extra blankets over them both, as he cuddled up next to Shiro with a hiss of breath.

“Okay,” said Shiro. “What’s scaring you, Lance?”

Shiro ran his hands over his back, before dipping one under his shirt and feeling the warmth of that impossibly soft skin against his fingertips, and Lance dropped down onto his lap and pressed firm buttocks against his straining erection. The pressure was nice and warm, enough to coax pre-come from the head of his cock while he ran hands over Lance, but Lance was totally oblivious to the situation beneath his cheeks, even as he bounced a little with a desire to grow more comfortable in his position knelt with legs on either side of strong thighs.

It was good to have Lance’s arms around his neck. He glanced to Keith, whose eyes widened and pulled back to wrap his arms around his legs, and – for a brief second – Shiro winced and wondered what brought about such distance. Shiro patted his head with a sigh, before he turned his attention back to Lance and licked his lips with a smile. Lance sniffed and buried his head under Shiro’s chin, where brown hair tickled a pale chin. Shiro laughed.

“Are you okay, little man?”

“It’s dark and scary,” murmured Lance. “The engine is loud!”

“Why don’t I distract you from all the scary stuff?” Shiro whispered. “Do you feel dirty again? I can clean you up. I brought a special soap that goes in my pocket, so I can clean you underneath the blankets without anyone ever knowing. Does that sound good?”

“The special cleaning we can’t tell people about?”

“That’s the one, sweetness.”

Lance blushed with a smile. He pulled himself up onto his knees, which was invitation enough, but Shiro waited until he heard the explicit consent . . . _‘please make me clean’_. . . Shiro struggled to hold back the loud groan, but luckily the loud roar of the engine – just beyond the window as they sat on the wing – drowned out any escaped sound. Shiro quickly unbuckled Lance’s belt, while sliding down his trousers underneath the blanket.

A soft giggle escaped Lance’s lips, as he whispered it was naughty to be naked in public, but he said nothing even as Shiro pulled out the travel-sized lubrication from his pocket and uncapped the lid, before he unzipped his pants in turn and released his cock. He saw Keith twitch from the corner of his eye, while his baby brother lifted the blanket and paled on sight of the six-inch length whose head was touching against Lance’s hole between the cleft, and pre-come smeared all over the cheeks as Lance’s brow furrowed with head cocked to the side.

“What’s that?” Lance asked.

“That’s my pee-pee,” whispered Shiro. “If a man _really_ loves you, his pee-pee will stand up and feel good, because it shows just how much you make him happy. That’s why yours stands up when I clean you, because you love me . . . you do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I love you, Uncle Shiro,” laughed Lance.

“Good. I love you, too, Lance.” Shiro swallowed hard. “You know I love you, because my pee-pee is standing up _just_ for you and you’re why I’m so happy! Why don’t I clean you now? I want to make my dirty boy all clean, and – hey – maybe Keith would be happy to clean me, too, because he loves us so much? I would like that. I’d like it a lot.”

Shiro smiled down at Keith. He was hopeful, but he expected nothing. Keith pursed his lips with a wince, while he kept his head down and fidgeted with his hands around his legs, but he soon gave a long and heavy sigh before he crawled underneath the blankets. There was an obvious lump beneath the fabric, which moved as his head moved, and soon Lance squeaked and jumped up a little more, with arms wrapped tight around Shiro’s neck.

It was a strange reaction, until Shiro worked out the cause. Keith’s hair tickled at his perineum. A tiny tongue was already lapping at the base of Shiro’s cock, almost like a dog seeking extra peanut-butter from a jar, and Shiro – whispering to take longer licks – groaned as Keith started to lick him from base to head, even dipping his tongue into the slit and swirling it around. The pre-come leaked down his hard length, while Keith dipped back down to lick at anything he missed, before he took the head into his mouth and suckled.

Shiro shot his hands down to Lance’s buttocks. He grasped and pulled hard, as he threw back his head and panted for breath, and – with a sweat already breaking on his forehead – he swallowed hard the building saliva and locked eyes with Lance. The blue eyes of the young boy were wide and curious, as he pushed back just enough to look down at the space between their bodies and looked down to see Keith swallow his length down to the hilt. Lance asked:

“Is he cleaning you, too?”

“He’s cleaning me good,” said Shiro “ _Real_ good.”

It was a surprise to find that Keith lacked a gag reflex, but he could think little about it while he was sucking with such force that his cheeks hollowed and loud slurps echoed only to be drowned out by the engine, and Lance – moaning at the lack of attention – pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips and begged in a low whine: _‘please, clean me, Uncle Shiro’_. The mewled sound that followed had Shiro twitching inside Keith’s mouth, as he bucked upward.

Each time Keith bobbed his head, black hair would tickle Lance’s balls. Shiro laughed through his pleasure, before he parted those cheeks with one hand and tickled that familiar hole, and soon he slid a finger deep inside right to the last knuckle. It was easy when Lance was so relaxed and squeezed out to make it easier to go in, and he would milk Shiro’s finger with such skill that Shiro wished to heaven it were his cock deep inside. He crooked his finger in search of that sweet spot, while Keith suckled a little faster.

“I love you, Lance,” gasped Shiro. “I love you so much!”

It was easy enough to find that spot. A brief brush was all it took to have Lance seeing stars, as he threw back his head and grasped hard enough to nearly hurt Shiro’s finger, and a tiny gasp escaped his lips, as he rubbed his boy-cock against Shiro’s chest. They were both getting so close, while Shiro buried his nose deep into brown hair, but – thankfully the covers high enough to cover everything – a flight attendant appeared to the side. The young man waved to Shiro and looked to Lance who mewled and writhed in his grip.

“My colleague said the little guy was scared,” chirped the man.

“He’ll be fine,” promised Shiro. “He’s just tired.”

“Bless him, he looks pretty scared.” The man half-pouted with a sigh. “The other one likes sleeping under the covers, huh? My kid brother is the same. I don’t know how they don’t suffocate underneath there sometimes, you know? Still, call if you need anything!”

Lance chose that precise moment to orgasm. The hot inner walls clenched around Shiro’s finger, while tiny fists held so tight to Shiro’s shirt that he nearly tore the material, and he arched his back with head thrown back as his mouth opened wide with saliva dripping down the sides as he panted for breath. Shiro glanced to the man with an excuse on his lips, even as he removed his finger with a small sucking noise of lubrication squirted out of the hole, and Lance collapsed against him with a contented smile and low murmur. The man asked:

“Is he running a fever? He’s hot.”

Shiro locked eyes with the man, only to see blown pupils and wet lips. The man smirked and licked at his lips, while he jerked his head to Keith under the blanket, and – as Shiro lowered his eyes – he saw a tented erection barely concealed underneath the uniform trousers. Shiro laughed and lifted the blanket to reveal Lance’s naked buttocks now pressed to Keith’s head, while Keith went to town over his cock, until saliva dripped over onto his balls and pre-come wet his lips a beautiful silvery colour. Shiro could stand it no longer. _He came_.

He yanked Keith’s head away to give a show. Keith hissed as fingers dug into his hair, while ropes of come shot over his lips and cheeks, until he was coated with white streaks as Shiro collapsed back in his chair with loud groans and closed eyes, and he said nothing as the flight attendant swore and took photos with looks up and down the aisle. The pleasure was so intense that Shiro’s toes curled and his vision turned white, as he panted for breath.

The last few pumps of come were eaten up by Keith, who screwed his face up at the taste, before he tucked Shiro away and zipped up the crotch of his trousers. Keith sat back in his seat and buckled the belt, while he asked the attendant for a tissue and was handed one with a perverted smile and a lingering touch of the hand, and Keith – with wide eyes and a tremble of his lip – took it with a shaking hand and mumbled a ‘thank you’. Shiro dropped the blanket back down, while he redressed a now sleeping Lance with kisses to his forehead.

“Welcome to the mile-high club, kids,” teased the attendant.

Shiro laughed and gave him a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

“You called, Sir?”

Shiro smiled and turned his head. He looked over the flight attendant, who leaned on the chair in front with a casual pose, and noticed that his white hair looked ruffled, while his unshaven face gave him a rugged appearance. The uniform suited him well, as he dominated the aisle with his confident persona. Shiro cast his eyes down to the straining erection, which appeared large enough to fill a small mouth and yet small enough not to choke a soul.

A small murmur to his left reminded Shiro of his purpose. He was grateful to have swapped places with the children, as he sat comfortably in the middle between them, as Lance was able to cuddle up against the plane wall with loud yawns and quiet snores. Shiro knew he would be unable to wake Lance for any potential playtime, but he knew he couldn’t share such a beautiful angel . . . he made Shiro smile, he made Shiro laugh . . . even while he slept, there was an air of innocence and kindness that radiated from every pore.

Shiro reached down to tuck the blankets around him, while adjusting him to make sure he wouldn’t strain his neck, and then ran his hands through soft brown locks, before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his crown of hair. A few seconds later, he lifted Keith from the seat to his right and dragged him onto his lap. Keith stirred and woke with wide eyes. It was an instantaneous reaction, as he flinched and panted for breath. Shiro asked the attendant:

“What’s your name?”

He patted the seat to his right, so that the attendant slid beside him. There was a thick scent of cologne, as he sat with legs spread and hands clasped on his lap, and Shiro – with a smile – threw the blanket over him in turn, so that it covered his lower body in its entirety. Keith looked up at Shiro with wide eyes that appeared to tremble in their sockets, while he could only run his hands through black hair and shushed him with a smile, as the man reached out in turn to stroke at pale cheeks with the back of his hand. Keith flinched away.

“The name’s Rolo,” he chirped.

“Well, Rolo,” said Shiro. “I thought you might want to play with Keith. The lights are still down and we have our blankets here, and – well – if Keith is happy to play then I’m happy to play alongside him. You can pretend he’s your baby brother.”

“It couldn’t hurt.” Rolo licked at his lips. “We have our own cabin out back, so my colleagues are sleeping aside from one in first class, and we’re pretty empty on this flight, so I can’t imagine anyone will call for me . . . I can pay you pretty well for a brief go. I tell you what, the _second_ we land -? I’m upgrading you all to first-class for your return for sure.”

“We better make sure you have lots of fun then,” laughed Shiro.

“I’m sure we can have _lots_ of fun.”

Shiro worked at his erection. He unzipped his trousers and exposed the large member to the cool air of the cabin, before he moved Keith into position, and – with the young boy spread across both sets of laps – his head was conveniently placed just beside Shiro’s weeping cock, so that his warm breath teased the soft skin. Shiro moved his chair back, allowing him to lie down and stretch out while Keith moved onto all fours with a choked sound.

The blanket fell over Keith, so that he was mostly hidden from sight, but a laugh from the seat behind revealed a man leaning forward to peer between the crack in the seats, as he aimed a camera for Keith’s face with loud chuckles. Keith tugged at the blanket to hide his face, but Shiro yanked it back as his erection twitched, and a smear of pre-come stained that chubby cheek and shone in the low light. The main behind laughed again, only to zoom in for a closer image, while Rolo shoved down his pants to reveal a heaving member.

It was thick enough that Keith would struggle to get both hands around it, but – with his legs on either side of it – Rolo seemed content with letting it slide between those perky and firm buttocks, before he parted them and took the lubrication offered by Shiro, as he slid a finger deep inside Keith and jerked his length with his other hand. The finger slid inside with little resistance, helped by words of encouragement like ‘push out’ and ‘relax’, and he followed the natural curve so that he could work with skill Keith’s pleasure spot with low groans.

Keith mewled in response with a high-pitched whine. He instinctively bucked back on the finger, as the blankets slid down to expose his now mostly naked body, and he wrapped his lips over the head of Shiro’s cock and lapped at the head with long and slow licks, until he nibbled very softly in a way that has Shiro burying his hands in black hair. It was deeply erotic to watch, even as Keith slid his head down until his nose pressed against pubic hair.

“Oh, you were born to suck cock,” gasped Shiro.

The slurping noises were matched only by the loud moans, especially when the man behind reached through the gap and tweaked at Keith’s nipples, where he pulled enough that Keith had to yank back his hair to swallow back desperate gulps of air. Keith panted and bucked against Rolo’s finger with red cheeks, as a trail of saliva linked the head of the penis to his lips, which were silver from the pre-come. There were tearstains down his cheeks, as his lip quivered and his nostrils flared. Rolo slid in another finger and made scissor motions.

Shiro listened to the man behind obviously jerking off, while he continued to grope and prod at Keith’s chest with loud curses . . . _‘fucking slut’, ‘just a big come-bucket’, ‘love to pound his boy-cunt’_. . . Shiro looked to Lance beside him, obliviously snoring with innocent smiles, and imagined whispering those things in his ear while he fucked him hard. He nearly came to that image alone, as Keith sank back down on his cock and sobbed around the length.

“Hey, do you want to stop?”

“N-No,” lied Keith.

“I don’t want you to do this, not if you don’t want to,” said Shiro. “I just thought seeing as you were so happy to help me out earlier . . . I don’t know . . . maybe you want this? I just want you to be happy and seeing you happy makes me happy, but it’s your choice.”

Keith sucked with extra force. There was another loud slurp, as saliva dripped down onto Shiro’s balls, and – with a hiss of pleasure – he arched his back and pumped hard into that waiting mouth, before he heard a sound along the aisle. The man behind them jerked back, while Rolo yanked the blanket over them, and Shiro nearly came as that beautiful throat contracted around the head of his cock. He panted for breath even as he saw how Keith’s chest jerked with sobs, while tears ran over his lips . . . pleasure or pain, Shiro did not guess.

A young woman walked past, unaware of what went on beneath the blanket. He noticed she spared a glance to Lance and muttered something like ‘cute kid’, before heading to the restroom with a yawn, and the three men returned to their ministrations. Keith was practically throwing himself onto those invading fingers, while lubrication dripped down his thighs, while he let out a mantra of _‘uh, uh, uh’_ and hummed around Shiro. Rolo asked:

“How far can I go with him?”

“As far as he’ll let you,” laughed Shiro. “It’s all good.”

Rolo managed to insert another finger. Shiro lost count of what went in and when, but he noticed it was four in total now and all were slowly curling like a fist, and the man behind was awkwardly putting his arms around Shiro’s seat, so one hand tugged at Keith’s nipples and the other pulled at his tiny dick. The man must have come, as he was panting hard with fast breaths that slowed with a sigh of relief, but soon he pulled one hand back.

The man continued to jerk Keith’s dick, while he filmed with his other hand, and Rolo lifted Keith high upward and positioned him over his lap, so that – with a curse – Shiro was forced to masturbate in place of that warm mouth, and Rolo managed to aim the head of his erection right for that now gaping hole. He gently lowered Keith down, until the rim spread slowly over the weeping slit and managed to work itself over it until the head was swallowed whole, but Keith cried out with pain and panic. He tensed and fisted his hands.

“Do you want to stop?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked with wide eyes between them, before he stared down the camera between the crack of the seats, and rapidly shook his head as he tried to push down, but – with a cry of pain – threw his body forward and gripped hard on Rolo’s uniformed shirt. Shiro sighed and reached out to shove his fingers deep into his mouth, as he desperately hoped it might provide some distraction, but Keith was starting to sob and nearly screamed when Rolo pushed him down another inch. They stopped. Rolo pulled out and shoved Keith onto his side, as he spat:

“Fuck, I can’t get my dick in like this.”

“Want him to suck you instead?”

“Nah,” muttered Rolo. “I’ll just fuck between his thighs.”

Rolo awkwardly turned in his seat. He shoved Keith’s mouth over Shiro’s cock, so fingers fisting in hair so that he could yank the head up and down until Keith was practically fucking Shiro with his throat, and Shiro ran his hands over that smooth back, as he threw back his head and choked out an ‘oh god’. He barely noticed as Rolo aimed his erection between those perfect buttocks, but he did notice once he started thrusting forward with grunts.

It jerked Keith on each thrust, so that his mouth not only moved up-and-down but side-to-side, and Rolo pressed those buttocks hard together to gain more friction and pressure, while the man behind continued to tweak at those perky nipples again. Shiro struggled to hold back his pleasure, as he gasped and panted and listened to slurps of lubrication and high-pitched keens from that four-year old mouth, and soon he was breaking into a sweat that caused his clothes to cling to his skin. He licked at his lips and watched as Rolo curled his lip.

Rolo pulled back to purposely stick the flared head into tight ass. It was swallowed up by Keith, who let out a staggered scream muffled by the engines and thick cock against his tongue, and Rolo – pumping the rest of his length – came hard inside him. The thick wads of come shot out in long ropes, coating Keith’s insides and filling him to the brim, and the warmth that overwhelmed him caused him to claw at Shiro’s thighs.

“Holy shit,” gasped Shiro. “You – You really are a whore!”

The pleasure rose and rose, until it lit every nerve aflame and he finally reached his the peak of his ecstasy, and – biting on his hand to hold back a scream – he filled Keith’s mouth with come until it poured out from the sides of his mouth and nostrils. Keith struggled to swallow around him, unable to take all the come, but it only struck his cheeks as he pulled away and choked with tears down his face. Shiro nearly fainted. He let out a long moan, as his arms collapsed to his side, and he could only watch as Rolo redressed the young boy.

He heard a low groan from the man behind them, before Rolo yanked his seat back up and blocked the view for the camera, and slowly – with a laugh – slid out onto the aisle, before spanking Keith’s now clothed ass and pulling him harshly into the now spare seat. Shiro tucked him in with the blanket, as he hid his deflating cock inside his pants with a groan of pleasure, and luckily just in time as the woman returned from the bathroom.

Shiro watched as she walked past with shoulders hunched and eyes red from exhaustion, as she cast a glance to them and furrowed her brow, and he knew she likely wondered where the extra came from and blamed her tiredness on the warped memory of events. He waited until she was out of sight, so that he could lift Keith’s head and press a lingering kiss to his lips, and he licked at them with a smile to get the taste of come. It was salty and bitter, but perfect on swollen and bruised lips that parted with a tremble. Rolo laughed beside them.

“I’ll bump you to first class _now_ for a chance at the other one,” said Rolo.

“Not a chance,” said Shiro. “The other one is all mine.”

He turned to press a chaste kiss to Lance’s head, as he smoothed the mussed locks of hair with a hum of contentment, and – with a yawn – Lance stirred and rubbed at his eyes with tiny fists, until Rolo saluted them and walked off with a contented smirk. Lance looked beautiful just woken from his nap, with sleep still clinging to his eyes and his cheek still flushed from being pressed to the pillow, and Shiro felt a sting of arousal as he knew he wanted to consummate the relationship between them. He whispered with tear-stained eyes:

“I love you, Lance. You’re my angel.”


End file.
